Riddling Friends
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: Elena loved him but he loved his riddles more, she never really did expect him to love her back...at least not in the way she had wanted anyways.
1. First Riddle

**{A/N: I own none of 'The Batman' series or anything related to it, I just have my OCs, such as Elena :D thanks for reading and reviews are gladly welcomed :D *}**

* * *

Elena Noyance stood beside the rail, holding a clip-board in her hand and she was scribbling something down onto it, a frustrated expression on her face for a moment, her blond hair tucked behind her ears and over her shoulders until she flipped her hair back slightly. Then Elena shrugged and turned around only to nearly bump into someone. A lanky person with long black hair stood in front of her, he was taller than her and he had his eyebrows narrowed and he was wearing all green, a question mark placed on his arms and the cane he held in his left hand was shaped the same way, a question mark. She gasped softly, her own breathing trembling as she didn't even look away as she heard a clattering noise on the floor, realizing she had dropped the clip-board but couldn't look away, her gaze only on them at the moment. He then leaned to the side for a moment, leaning against his cane as he looked at her with an amused expression

**"We meet again, Elena Noyance."** Then he looked to the side for a moment as if trying to remember something then looked back at her as he gasped as if realizing something then **"Ah, what a wonderful name that suits you quite well."** He leaned away from the cane then. He just smirked as he looked at her. Elena tried taking a step back then, after remembering how to move again, but she just bumped into the rail behind her. There wasn't really anyone around, no Julie this time to come around or Batman to swoop in again, at least not right now.

**"Ah, ta, ta."** He wiggled a finger in front of her face leaning in for a moment **"Where do you think you're going, Elena?" **He frowned, narrowing his eyebrows then, his voice soft but had an edge to it **"You haven't answered my riddle yet."**

**"What riddle?"** She asked in a whisper, not knowing what else to say at the moment

**"This**_** is**_** the riddle, Elena."** He chuckled in amusement then

"**I don't understand…"** But then she wondered if maybe she shouldn't have said anything at all when she saw him frown again

"**Of course you don't."** He shook his head **"You never did."**

Elena glanced to the side and then back at this person with the green question marked outfit, someone named the Riddler who was quite well known. She nodded with a soft sigh then dashed to the side only to grunt softly as she felt metal connect harshly with her, and she could feel the coldness of it, the question mark cane that now blocked her way of course. She felt her hair now over her shoulders, already noticing how her once bangs were no longer in front of her face as she had let it grow out with the rest of her hair so she no longer had them. Even in a moment like this, she felt as though she was exposed again but then Elena felt herself being quickly shoved back to where she was a moment before. Her eyes widen slightly, not knowing completely why he was here but she felt that odd tingly feeling again, like when he used to work here too…with her and everyone else that was there, but that wasn't now, that was before he was the Riddler, when he was still Edward Nygma, her almost friend.

She just looked at him, and he quirked an eyebrow at her **"Do you know the answer or not?" **

"**I already told you that I don't understand what you're asking me to answer...I'm sorry."**

"**No, you're not."** The Riddler told her as he shook his head. She heard a noise like a soda being opened up or something then she felt suddenly sleepy, and the coldness of the floor greeted her as she was then asleep, her hair back over her shoulders again. She started to dream then, remembering what had been once upon a time years ago, when she felt calmer, memories that seemed to blur together but were still all so visible in her mind as she drifted asleep.

When she'd look away from him as she was sill in awe of his work, of how he could be so sophisticated, it made her want to know him better but he didn't really seem all that interested, that one moment when she thought he actually was noticing her, he had talked with Elena until she had come in, Julie of course…the one he seemed to be more interested in, aside from his riddles, she knew him better than Elena did, she was his friend when Elena wasn't, but when she'd come in then Elena would go back to her work of course, and the moment would have been just a moment and only that, just like all the other moments she thought she had with him but only to realize they weren't that important really.

She hadn't even been hired by him anyway, Julie had been the one to meet her and then probably mention her, but after a while when she thought she wouldn't be hired then Julie told her with a smile that she had the job, that she'd be working with her and Edward Nygma. Elena had been nervous but she started the week after, and met her new co-workers, aside from Julie of course. She had thought it to be absolutely wonderful, even when Julie went to lunch one day and she had to stay instead with him, with Edward Nygma, it had been their first real conversation then but then Julie was back from lunch, and they went back to work, just like always. He loved riddles and puzzles, they made him so happy and he enjoyed them, at least that's how Elena saw it, but so did Julie, so what did it matter what she thought about it then.

Then she felt something nudging her at her side, it felt like the toe of a shoe gently poking her at first then harder the next, she groaned softly as she opened her eyes, looking up only to see the same person from before looking at her. He quirked an eyebrow then smirked as he walked on over to a chair, sitting down with one leg over the other as he held his question mark cane in his left hand. He nodded then **"Get up, Elena. No time to rest now, you have to answer my next riddle."**

She slowly started to get up only to slip slightly, but then balanced herself, getting up to her feet as she looked around, the whole room looked to be bright green with question marks and there was the Riddler sitting in a chair that had the back of it shaped like a question mark too. He gestured for her to come towards him but then held a hand up quickly **"Ah, ah, not to close, not yet at least."** He smirked again as if amused now **"I want you to really try this time, okay?" **

"**Okay." **She nodded reluctantly, looking around again until she heard a chuckle

"**That's better, Elena."** He nodded with a smirk, almost chuckling again

* * *


	2. Wrong Answer and Fun Amusement

* * *

Elena looked around again, at the bright green room, and then her gaze went back to the Riddler, who was looking at her with a slight frown, his eyebrows narrowed but then he grinned as he noticed her looking at him then **"Well, this should be interesting."** He then sat up straighter, still holding his question mark cane in his hands **"Let's see just how clever you really are, Elena."**

She could still hear her breathing trembling as she gulped softly, feeling her throat dry now, and all she could think was of the Batman coming in to save her, swooping in and taking her back home, where she wanted to be. Elena didn't want to be here, but seeing Edward again made her want to smile, even as much as he had…he was the Riddler now. She noticed how he seemed to be actually fidgeting slightly as he looked at her but then he was calm again, just sitting there. She wondered if Julie had been right when she said Edward had changed, that he really wasn't who he use to be, that he was the Riddler, he'd always be the Riddler. But then she heard someone clear their throat, distracting her from her thoughts as she looked at him again, noticing her hair was also pulled back into a pony-tail, no longer in front of her face.

"**Your next riddle, Elena Noyance."** He gestured to his side for a moment before shaking his head **"What's quite interesting but doesn't stand out in society?" **That's how she noticed his make-up, his mask that he wore, so she couldn't see his blue-gray eyes, but she didn't say anything, not yet. She looked at him with a shy look as she really tried to think of an answer to give, to say something…anything at all that could be the answer, but she didn't know. Elena looked up at him, noticing the amusement in his expression, of how he already knew she didn't know, that he was just waiting, watching her being humiliated even when there was no reason to be. She shook her head then.

"**Is that your answer?"** He asked then, a hint of teasing in his tone

"**I don't know…"**

"**That's not an answer, Elena." **

But then there was a loud crashing noise, and that's when the Batman came swooping in, just how she wanted him to, and landed in a crouch before standing up, looking from her to the Riddler then, whom was already standing up, clutching his cane in his left hand as he glared at the Batman.

"**No, no, no!"** The Riddler yelled **"This isn't about you, Batman!"**

"**Let her go, Riddler, she's not interested in your riddles."** Batman took a step towards the green masked man, but then the Riddler shook his head, two of his henchmen jumping forward, running at Batman while the Riddler turned, running towards an now open door-way, and out of view. Elena shook her head, looking at Batman, who was still tossing the henchmen away from him, walking towards her but then Elena run as fast as she could at the door-way, even when she heard Batman yelling after her, then the loud noise of the door shutting behind her, she glanced back over her shoulder. She turned around then as she noticed the green walls beside her, the question marks and riddles written on them, the question mark lights on the walls. She kept on walking until she saw him quickly turning around a corner, and Elena quickly ran as fast as she could.

"**Edward!"** But she looked around the corner and he wasn't there, she felt a bit nervous then, almost awkward as she walked down the hall-way. It wasn't like she really wanted to be pressed to answer riddles again, to be looked for an answer but she did want to see him, to talk to him really. She could feel the chill going through her; it was cold in the hall-way. She noticed the green floor tiles then as she walked, looking away from them and to what was in front of her. She could remember when he had been called Eddie sometimes but she didn't call him that, only Edward, because she knew he liked being called by his name, not something like Eddie, it was just her being a friend. That's all she had wanted, just to be friends with him but he wasn't too interested in that. Elena then was distracted when she heard a scratching noise, then someone clearing their throat again.

"**Elena, you're still here?"** It was the Riddler of course **"How nice then, we can get on to the next riddle."** He sounded amused by that

"**Riddler?"** She looked around and she heard him chuckle

"**I can see that you're just as excited as I am, that's good." **

She could feel the hair on her arms standing up slightly, but wondered if she was really this excited, like he had said she was. Elena started to pull the pony-tail out, but then she heard a noise, one of disapproval

"**Hmm, you really do need a better taste in your wardrobe, Elena." **

She glanced around then at that comment, and then sighed, leaving the pony-tail holder alone for now, and put her hands at her sides as she glanced to what was in front of her.

"**Should we get on with the next riddle?"** He chuckled in amusement then it was quiet again until he spoke softly then **"Really try this time too?"**

"**Okay."** She answered again, and then spoke louder **"I'll really try." **Then the Riddler chuckled also again

"**We don't need Batman coming in again, to distract us." **

Elena could feel it getting colder as she walked down the rest of the hall-way but he went on with the riddle anyway

"**What's big, yet small, can be hot or cold, has a wall to protect it... And yet is easily broken?" **

She thought about it then, what was big yet small…easily broken. She didn't walk down the rest of the hall-way, just stood there glancing to the side for a moment then back to what was in front of her. She tried to think of the answer, to remember anything that could have been a hint. Her breathing was soft as she looked around again for a moment before looking away, realizing then what he was talking about.

"**A heart."** She whispered softly then

"**What was that?"** The Riddler asked as if he hadn't heard her

"**The answer is the heart, that's the answer to the riddle."**

"**Ah, is it now?"** He sounded upset, and she could see the frown on his lips even though he wasn't in front of her but then he chuckled and there was that grin that was probably on his lips now **"That's right."** She could hear him clapping then and didn't know whether he was teasing her or not **"How wonderful, Elena, you've gotten one of them correct. You deserve a pat on the back for that one, you are interesting. Maybe you really are more amusement than I realized."** His tone was amused again **"I wonder if you'd take my advice or not." **

"**What advice?"** She spoke so softly, her voice breaking mid-sentence, even she noticed that

"**Oh, it's nothing really."** The Riddler told her **"I'm still thinking you're shy, even with how you so wonderfully answered that riddle with such confidence, but if you'll prove me wrong or not."** He spoke softly then **"Do you think you can prove me wrong, Elena?"**

Elena just sighed softly, at the moment she really didn't know what to say, but he took that as an answer, her not answering at all, and chuckled in amusement again.

* * *


	3. Another moment of riddles

* * *

Elena didn't know whether to feel relief or to be nervous instead, as she had answered that riddle correctly but as he had said, there'd be more. The Riddler wasn't chuckling after a moment though, as his tone turned sour, as if upset with her now **"Hmm, well, as you've solved that riddle, it qualifies you for the next round, doesn't it?" **She could see that frown on his face again, as if displeased, and she didn't know why. Maybe he thought that she shouldn't have gotten that right, that she should have just been dull, ignored the question, to pretend like she didn't know the answer. Elena felt pretty good after answering that the last riddle, and also wondered if she'd get the next one right or not too.

"**Why are you asking me these riddles?" **

"**Oh, you're asking riddles now?"** He asked then, his voice higher pitched this time, as if waiting to see what she'd say next

Elena could remember the first time that he had asked her to answer a riddle, it was simple, and at least that's what he had told her. She hadn't known the answer but he had just smiled, nodding but he had told her some more riddles, and she had noticed his interest in them, the riddles he thought of. He was so clever, so sophisticated and sometimes she had felt nervous around him, that she was shy. Even when Julie told her to just stay friends with Edward instead and Elena had asked if they were dating or not, Julie hadn't answered her though, Elena still wanted to be friends with Edward, but now he was the Riddler. She had been only so many years younger than him, but he seemed so different than other guys she had known, and of course Julie had to notice that too, he had thought Julie was much more interesting then.

She turned around the corner, and then looked up on one of the walls, seeing a large screen then the Riddler appeared on it, he was sitting on another chair, one leg over the other as he was looking over to the side for a moment before looking on over to what seemed to be her. He had one of his hands on his chin as if thinking about something then placed his hands in his lap; she wondered where his question mark cane was but didn't say anything. He smirked as he saw how nervous she was, as if it were amusing.

It wasn't as cold, but still chilly as she then wanted her jacket, to have that warmth again, like she was back at work, even at the café down the street from her house. She was fidgeting slightly, as anyone else would; at least that's what she thought. She could see his gaze moving on over to her hair for a moment, as if looking her up and down then back to her face **"You look different than when I last saw you, Elena."** He sounded interested but didn't look it as he looked over to the side again, that smirk still playing on his lips **"Tell me, have you talked with Julie lately?" **He looked back at her then, tilting his head to the side, leaning in slightly.

"**I just want to know why I'm here, why are you so interested in me?" **

"**Interested in you?"** He leaned away then, leaning back in his chair then as he shook his head **"No, not at all. You're just amusing."** The Riddler chuckled **"I'm not interested in you, not yet at least."**

She felt a cold wind breeze on through, which made her look around, but then someone cleared their throat again and she looked back at the screen. Elena noticed the Riddler looking at her with an intense expression, one that sent tingles through her but then he smirked slightly **"You want to leave, so soon? Well, you did answer wonderfully, I'd think you really do deserve that pat on the back. Ah, but here's another riddle then, so you can find the Batman and skip on back to work, and get back to your dullness again, or maybe you'll actually answer this one right too and you'll really prove to be quite interesting." **He leaned in, his hands on his knees as he looked at her **"The door you seek is away, but near, and it's the same as before, the hints you shouldn't ignore."** Then the screen went blank, and she looked away then, not understanding the riddle at all but turned around, trying to think of hints, like he had told her to.

"**The door I'm looking for."** She could have face-palmed herself for rhyming there, wondering if the Riddler was getting to her now but she shook her head, trying to think of the answer to the riddle then. She tucked her hair behind her ears, looking around at the green walls that made her feel queasy and the rails that looked to be like question marks at her side that looked to be there for decoration really. Elena then looked to what was in front of her, realizing that he had been talking about the door she had come through, the door that closed behind her when she ran after the Riddler, after Edward, and she started to walk then back to where she had been moments earlier. She bit her lower lip as she turned around another corner, now seeing the open door-way, the room where she had been before. She walked towards the door-way, wondering if Batman would be there, but then when she walked through the door-way, the door closed behind her quickly. She gasped softly, but then sighed, looking around and didn't see Batman at all until there was a hand on her shoulder and she nearly screamed out loud but then sighed in relief as she saw it was Batman.

"**Are you alright?"** He asked her

"**Yeah."** She nodded, looking away then

"**How did you get away from the Riddler?" **

"**I just answered the riddles…"** She whispered softly, then barely noticed him nodding as she was getting distracted again

"**Then let's go."** Batman told her, and she just followed after him, her breathing was trembling though, then she sighed softly

* * *


	4. Interesting and amusing moments

* * *

Elena sat on the couch in her apartment, looking around as she could still see that it just like she had left it, there were no riddles written on the walls, no bright green there, and no question marks everywhere. It felt comfortable, yet there seemed to be something that should have been there but wasn't. She sighed softly, reaching for a blanket then at her side, only seeing the Riddler for a moment then nothing, just the blanket. She looked around again, quickly reaching for the blanket and pulled it onto her lap, staring at it in slight worry.

She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath then re-opened her eyes, sighing in relief as she didn't see any riddles and unfolded the blanket, wrapping it around her. Her hair fluttered slightly with the wind that came on in through the window, breezing by her. She shivered, leaning over to lay on the couch, her head resting on the arm-rest. She could feel her cheeks getting cold from the wind, wondering if she should get up and close it before she got even colder or not. Her hair was behind her shoulders, and she had wiped away the lip-stick she had on earlier. She could feel her eyes watering up and she wiped away the tears that had already dripped down her cheek, her breathing trembling again as she thought of Edward Nygma, of the Riddler. She shook her head then, not wanting to think of that now.

It wasn't like she'd see him again, or maybe she would. He did say there'd be more riddles, puzzles to answer. She hadn't been interesting, that's what he told her…at least not amusing. So, she had gotten a few riddles right, and had tried to really think of the answers. But she could still see the playful smirk on his lips, his green mask that hid his blue-gray eyes, his long hair that went on over his shoulders, and his outfit that had question marks on it. She hadn't really known anything about him, well, maybe she did but that wasn't the point. She knew how he loved riddles, what his interests were but that wasn't important, she didn't really know Edward Nygma, like she didn't know the Riddler.

"_Perhaps you'll prove to be interesting." _

The thought itself made her shiver, and then she quickly sat up on the couch. She sighed softly, moving her hair so it was over her shoulders instead, shaking her head. She didn't want to be thinking about this; even Batman said she should just try to move on with her life, to forget about what the Riddler had told her. She nodded then, even though she felt those same tingles again that she had felt when in front of the Riddler. Her lips twisted into a worried frown, and then quickly got up from the couch, letting the blanket fall onto the couch as she stood. It wasn't like she'd see him again, and it'd be better just to take a nap.

She walked into the kitchen then, a small smile on her lips as she ran a hand through her hair, looking to what was in front of her only to see the same smirk from before, the Riddler standing there, leaning against the door-way only so far away as he looked at her. She felt her legs starting to get wobbly again but then she shook her head, even when her eyes were widen slightly. He couldn't be here, right? Batman had said he wouldn't.

"**Elena."** He spoke her name softly, it sent chills through her

Yeah, her breathing trembled again.

The smirk faded though as he moved away from the door-way, walking towards her even as she backed away, but only getting so far as the living room as he was there, his face inches from hers. She didn't know if she could even say anything then, shivering slightly even though she felt like running. It was the smart thing to do, to get out of there, to get away from the Riddler but she didn't.

"**Don't tell me you can't take a simple nap because of me."** He told her, his tone soft as he spoke to her very casually

"**I don't think that's a riddle." **She didn't even know how she was able to mumble out those words with him so close to her like this; she knew he could probably hear her breathing tremble, his warm breath tickling her face

"**No, it's not."** He almost smirked again **"Not yet of course." **

"**You said that I could go…" **

"**And you did, but now I am interested, not amused, but interested."** The Riddler nodded "**That's a new for me; at least it has been lately." **

He placed his hand on his chin for a moment before reaching forward, she moved slightly away but then he quickly tucked her hair behind her ear then pulled his hand away, back to his side **"Your hair was out of place, now its better."**

"**Thank you?"** She stared at him for a moment, not know really what else to say but that

"**Right."** He glanced down for a moment, as if really looking at her then his gaze went back to her face, that smirk was back into place on his lips **"The Batman did interrupt last time, but he's not here right now, is he?" **

"**Not yet." **She spoke softly

"**Good."** He nodded then took a few steps back, quirking an eyebrow; she noticed his question mark cane leaning against the wall, wondering how she had not noticed that before but then looked back at the Riddler a moment later **"This wasn't about Julie or Batman."** He shook his head **"It was about us."**

"**Us?"** She sounded confused then

"**Well, mostly about you."** He gestured towards her **"But that's not really the point I'm trying to make here, you didn't really try to talk to me that much, like you did Julie. Almost like you were shy towards me." **

"**I don't understand."** She whispered

"**Yes, you do, Elena."** He frowned **"Don't play; you know exactly what I want." **Then he smirked again **"I know this might seem a bit rushed, I mean this relationship of ours, whatever it may be anyway." **He gestured towards her again** "But you just skipped around like you had nothing better to do, and sometimes I wondered how you could be so different from Julie, your friend, then I realized, after I got to talk to Julie again."** He frowned, glancing away for a moment then looked back at her **"You actually tried to understand, and I really did mean it when I thought you might just prove me wrong about not being interesting. Because right now, I think you're very interesting." **

"**I'm not that interesting..." **

"**Oh, but you are!"** He nodded quickly, walking towards her **"You really are, Elena Noyance. I think we might just be friends too."**

* * *


	5. Questions and riddles between friends

* * *

Elena turned around as the Riddler began to circle around her, his question mark cane leaning on his right shoulder as he had a sly grin on his lips, shaking his head he chuckled **"You must think 'Oh, why is he doing this?'. Teasing you, asking you riddles, testing you, seeing if you're interesting. It's all part of the riddle, isn't it?"**

"**What riddle?"** She asked, and almost cringed in annoyance at herself when she heard him laugh

"**You won't get the answer that way, Elena."** He scolded her softly, wagging a finger in her face then leaned away, and he had stopped circling her and was just looking at her

"**What are you asking me?" **

He looked away from her then, as if trying to remember something but then he glanced at her for a moment **"I'd like to see if I'm correct about something."**

"**You're second guessing yourself?" **

He glared at her then, his eyebrows narrowed **"**_**No**_**."** He snapped softly, his tone low

"**Oh."** She looked away shyly, feeling a slight blush on her cheeks as she wondered if Batman would come again, if he'd be here for her again

He smirked again, shrugging as he then held his question mark cane in his left hand **"Do you think you could answer some more riddles, Elena?"** He sounded like he was poking around to asking her something else instead but was hesitate to ask

"**I guess…"**

"**Don't guess. You must know or not."** He nodded as if to give her comfort, but his expression showed otherwise

"**Yes, I could."** She nodded reluctantly

He nodded in approval, smirking again **"That's good then." **

It felt oddly cold in the room, but he had felt so warm when tucking her hair behind her ear, the faint feeling of his hand on her cheek then it had been gone a moment later. She didn't even realize she was actually blushing then, but he did, yet didn't say anything about it. She felt her hands were cold though, as if so nervous, that she had been chilled by his words so much that they had grown slightly cold. She was about to shove her hands her hands into her pockets, to get them warm but she was interrupted by the Riddler again.

"**Let's see if you are."** He told her **"What's a partner, but not?" **He quirked an eyebrow as he smirked, waiting for an answer

She felt her breathing tremble again but she glance to the side for a moment then back at him, wondering if she was right about what he was asking her **"Are you asking me to be apart of your Riddler group?" **She felt really shy when asking that, not knowing what he'd say

He quirked an eyebrow as he chuckled in amusement **"Oh, all I said was that you were qualified for the next round of riddles, not to be apart of the Riddler's group. You still have to prove you can be qualified for that, and we'll see, won't we?" **

"**But you just asked me…"** She sighed softly **"I don't know the answer then."**

"**Oh, you can do better than that. Really try to think about it, Elena." **

It wasn't that she didn't know the answer; at least she thought she did know the answer, but he had just said that he wasn't asking for her to one of the Riddlers in his group of Riddler henchmen, or whatever they were called. She shook her head **"The answer is a Riddler henchman."** She felt idiotic for a moment there, answering that way but then he smirked, nodding

"**You're correct, Elena Noyance."** The Riddler quickly clapped then held onto his question mark cane again **"How wonderful." **He spun around then, his hair shifting over his shoulders then he turned back around, walking over to her, leaning in **"You should really think about it, you'd have so much fun."** Then he leaned away, quickly walking to the front door, opening it and then walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him as he was then out of view.

She didn't know really what to think about that, as he had spoken of course in riddles to her, and she didn't fully understand what he had asked her. Elena sighed softly, running a hand through her hair as she turned around only to nearly scream out loud again when she saw Batman right there in front of her then sighed in relief **"Oh, hey."** She tried to smile

"**The Riddler was here."** He glanced over at the front door then back at her

"**Yeah?"** She asked softly, not sure if she should have told him or not but he made her feel safe, actually comfortable when he wasn't just coming out of no where in front of her, nearly scaring her. She thought maybe he should start using front doors instead; just to keep her from being scared all the time when he just appeared there to swoop in and save her again of course.

"**Did he say why he was here?" **

"**Not really…"** She felt like sighing again but shrugged instead

Batman nodded, but she wasn't sure if he believed her or not but then he started to walk towards the front door, but then Elena took a step forward towards him **"Why were you here then?"**

"**Someone has to make sure you're safe, don't they, Elena?"** He then walked towards the front door, opening it up and was out of view. She stared at her still open door, sighing in slight relief as she ran a hand through her hair, shivering. She wondered if the Riddler had really been serious about asking her to come with him, even though he had said she wasn't qualified yet he said he was. She felt a bit confused but shrugged, walking over and shut the front door. Elena shook her head as she turned back around, walking over to her living room couch, sitting down and wrapped the blanket from before around her.

* * *


	6. Comforting thoughts

**{A/N: Here's another oc of course as you'll read, Masque, just letting you know :) Thanks for reading :D*}**

* * *

Her hair was twisted back into a flimsy bun, and all she could was try to work. Try to not think of the previous night, it had been only one day or so, and she was already back at work. Things she loved and cared for, but then sometimes she just needed rest. It was all so tiring for her, she needed excitement. Elena shook her head then. No, she didn't...She already had that. It was fine. She went back to working then, not even noticing Detective Masque walking in, the door opening then shutting. Usually it had been Julie, but Julie didn't really work here anymore, at least not lately.

It was just about her job at the moment, not really anything else…except her thoughts that kept going back to the Riddler, to Batman. She didn't know why she thought about Batman, but she did. He had come swooping in, to save her, and he did say someone had to make sure she was safe. She didn't realize he had picked himself as the person to do that, but then again he was Batman. He watched all of Gotham, so why not her as well.

Elena nearly jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, half expecting to see the all so familiar face of the Riddler, or even the mask of Batman, but no, instead she saw Detective Masque. She sighed in relief.

**"I didn't hear you come in, Detective Masque."** Elena smiled at him, trying her best not to force it a bit too much. She remembered him from the GCPD, and it was quite interesting to have someone that she had never met before that night keep asking her the same question about the Riddler, but he had realized soon enough that she had been telling the truth, that she didn't know anything really. Only that she had worked with him once, and that they had talked a couple times but that was it.

**"I understand."** Elena nodded, still smiling as she slightly turned; going back to work** "I know that I've only known both of you since two nights ago as well." **She glancedover at him for a moment, her lips nearly twisting into a frown but it stayed in a smile **"There's no need to check up on me, I'm quite fine." **She could feel the tickling of her hair touching the back of her neck, knowing already that the pony-tail holder was coming loose. She wondered what her hair looked like though, even though it wasn't really important, maybe it showed her as a mess, of how she wasn't able to really sleep the past two nights.

It wasn't like the Riddler was going to send her a fruit basket and a card that was to say sorry for asking her complex riddles, questions she didn't know the answer to. She couldn't really picture Riddler sending a telegram person to her door and sing her song or even a poem. But thinking of that at all nearly made her laugh then. Maybe he would send a telegram to her door, sing a song about riddles.

But then her thoughts were interrupted a moment later **"You didn't seem that fine at the GCPD." **

She sighed softly, stopping her work once again as she turned to look at him too **"I had just been quizzed by none other than the Riddler, I was knocked out and tested on if I was qualified for a silly game."** She slightly felt bad for saying it was just a silly game but went on anyway **"How would you have felt if that had happened to you, Detective?"**

**"Ms. Noyance--" **

**"You can call me 'Elena', you know?"**

**"Elena then."** Masque went on **"It's not bad to say you need someone to talk to, it's alright to do that."**

**"As I said, I'm quite fine."** She turned then, glancing at him in the corner of her eye, then sighed softly again. She shivered as she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder as if in comfort. Elena turned around, that smile still in place **"Really, it's okay."** She nodded

Masque didn't look like he really believed her but nodded as well **"Just don't let the Riddler get to you, Elena." **His tone was soft, comforting. He was being so nice to her, and it felt really nice. He wasn't like had he been the two nights before, back at the GCPD, when he was all about asking her questions of course. He wasn't as determined, or maybe he was now but just wasn't showing it in his expression. She didn't have to fake any feelings then, she just smiled, scoffing softly as if amused.

"**I know. I won't, Detective Masque." **She didn't know if that would be something that was totally true though, that she wouldn't let her thoughts be about him. It was an odd interest she had, even when she tried to understand the riddles he so much loved. Elena knew she wasn't as clever as him, or as Masque, as far as she knew of course. But she wasn't going to play stupid; she knew enough to get through the riddles and questions, just as much as most of Gotham knew, even Batman.

He shook his head **"Just call me Masque." **

She gave quirked an eyebrow **"Okay, Masque."**

Masque turned around then, walking back towards the door-way and then was out of the room, and out of view. Elena shook her head as she turned around, closing her eyes as she took in a deep breath. When she re-opened her eyes, she reached back, taking out the pony-tail holder and her hair fell in waves over her shoulders. She smiled then as the thought of the Riddler sending her a singing telegram came around again, nearly blushing.

"_**Someone has to make sure you're safe, don't they, Elena?"**_

The smile dropped from her face as she remembered Batman telling her that, and she wiped at the tears that she hadn't realized were dripping down her face. Maybe Masque had been right about not letting her thoughts go to the Riddler, to just relax and go back to her life. She ran a hand through her hair then; it was going to be a while for her to not let the Riddler get to her. Elena sighed softly, tucking her hair behind her ears then.

* * *


	7. Puzzling excitement

**{A/N: The next chapter will be longer, sorry it took so long*}**

* * *

Elena slowly stroked the brush down her hair, brushing it with ease as she stood in front of her bath-room mirror. She sighed softly when she felt tired again, those things that had been said to comfort her the night before had taken their toll when she came home. She had noticed many things that didn't seem right when she walked into her apartment. How empty it looked even with all the things inside of it. The quiet that lurked around teasingly, as if suggesting at any moment their might be someone there. She had expected someone to be there, Batman…Riddler…anyone.

But there was only her, like before the riddles had started, and the questions that were unanswered. Her light brown eyes reflected her tiredness, impatience, and something else she didn't really expect…excitement. It was overdramatic she thought, of how easily this could be. She scolded herself softly because of this too. She looked away for a moment, and then heard something clatter onto the floor. She glanced back over her shoulder, a moment later back at the bath-room mirror, and saw the Riddler.

Brown hues widen in awe, and a soft gasp, Elena's gasp, was heard. She backed away from the mirror; her hair-brush had slid out of her hand and onto the bath-room counter. She turned, no longer seeing the Riddler. She quickly walked out of the bath-room into the hall-way. She nearly jumped as she heard a knocking at the front-door. Her gaze went down the hall-way, as around the corner was the front-door but who could be here at this hour. She wondered if she should go and see, or just stay where she was. She also wondered how someone, the Riddler, make her feel this way. She was annoyed by it, frustrated by this lack of confidence at the moment. It made her feel like a damsel in distress, which she was not…most of the time. There was that time when Batman did come swooping in and saved her, telling her he'd be around to make sure she was safe. She shook her head, her lips turning into a slight worried frown, glancing to the side for a moment.

The knocking was heard again. Elena sighed softly, running a hand through her hair as she made her way down the hall-way. The carpet she walked on tickled her feet, which made a small smile then appear on her lips but she quickly replaced her expression with a blankly look, shaking her head again as she walked over to the front door. She stopped for a moment, and looked at the door then sighed softly, walking over and looked through the small hole on it. There was no-one at all, just the light of the hall-way outside of her apartment. She un-locked the door, opening it up and looked out to the left and right of the hall-way. Her feet bumped into something a moment later, she looked down only to see a basket with a fruit, and a letter. There was a bright green ribbon on top of the basket, neatly tied and seemed to go well with the basket, fruit and envelope there in front of her.

"**No way…"** She whispered as she stared at the fruit basket. He couldn't have sent her a fruit basket. She had just been kidding about that. Well, then this was very interesting. It wasn't right for her to feel this way…No, no, no…it was new for her to feel this way. That sounded much more reasonable, at least it did from her point of view. It wasn't how it was supposed to be…It was so much more surreal, things that she didn't need right now. Yet she wanted more…Why she even thought about actually taking the suggestion from the Riddler. She gasped as if in shock, shaking her head at that thought. Elena didn't want to be that way. She had a job, an apartment, even a library card for the main Gotham downtown library, and she was thinking about actually considering being one of Riddler's Riddlemen, well…Riddlewomen? It felt like a rush to her really, all this coming at once within only a few days too.

Her fingers twitched slightly at the odd excitement she felt when reaching down, quickly snatching the letter as if afraid of it. She stood up straight again, her eyes on the fruit for a moment then flashed down onto the slightly worn out paper in her hands. She turned it over, only to see a bright green question mark on it. A small sigh escaped from her lips, even as she cleared her throat, trying to push away the thought of riddles once again, closing her eyes as she took in a deep breath

"**This is stupid…It's not even…"** She stopped herself from saying anything else. Elena let her hair go in front of her face then, as it tickled her skin though. She grazed her fingers over to the question mark for a moment, before turning it around, and opened the envelope. She reached into the envelope, only to feel a small folded paper. She placed the small letter over the envelope, un-folding it. There was a delicate hand-writing, as if someone took their time writing it. There weren't any eraser marks, or smeared smudges from the pencil shavings on it.

"**Your next riddle lies within a riddle." **Elena read the words from the paper, her eyebrows slightly narrowed as she read. She felt confused, and sighed. Another riddle…Correction, a riddle she had to find to find her apparently actual next riddle, that wasn't what was on the letter she got. It was so confusing. She shook her head, her lips pushed out in annoyance **"Great. Just wonderful…A scavenger hunt around Gotham." **It was only a whisper but it was sharp with frustration as she turned around, leaving the fruit, and the basket it was in, outside of her apartment. It was only two in the morning, only that…and she was going to actually go out to find her next riddle. She could have face-palmed herself then, shaking her head as she felt like an idiot **"This should be interesting." **She whispered, and slipped on her jacket, leaving the letter and envelope on one of the arm-rests on her couch.

* * *


End file.
